


Putting the ‘Crash’ in Crashtrack

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autistic Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Bad Things Happen Bingo, Broken Bones, Gen, Injury, Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Open Ending, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The Kobra Kid was a skilled motorbiker. He frequently took home prize money from winning races at the Crashtrack, and spent more time on his bike than at the diner. And when one has as much experience as they do, one becomes quite used to crashing as well.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Jet Star & Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Putting the ‘Crash’ in Crashtrack

The Kobra Kid was a skilled motorbiker. He frequently took home prize money from winning races at the Crashtrack, and spent more time on his bike than at the diner. And when one has as much experience as they do, one becomes quite used to crashing as well. 

Kobra brakes too late on a turn at the Crashtrack and goes flying into the wall, breaking straight through to the other side of the flimsy wooden boards. The crowd goes wild when one of the fan favorites is so abruptly taken out of the race, and Fun Ghoul has to fight their way down from the stands and through the gathering crowd of gawkers surrounding Kobra. 

They’re lying flat on their back in the sand when Ghoul gets to him, eyes shut tight and teeth clenched behind their helmet visor (thank the Witch Kobra was wearing his helmet when he crashed). Kobra’s left hand squeezes his upper arm just above where the bone has very clearly broken, warping the flesh beneath their jacket.  
“Ah, fuck, Kobra!” (Very well-said, Ghoul thinks to themselves). A few more choice words, and Ghoul has effectively dispelled the small crowd around them, sending off some runner with a couple carbons to Cherri Cola at the betting stand. Cherri will deal with getting Kobra’s busted bike back to the diner. 

Ghoul leans down over Kobra.  
“Hey Kid, you doin’ alright?” No response. Gently, Ghoul eases the helmet off Kobra’s head. He’s conscious, and groans at the sunlight hitting his face.  
“Oh, great, you’re awake, that’s great. Can I look at your eyes? I gotta see if you’ve got a fucking concussion. Shit, Poison’s gonna kill us, be glad they weren’t here to see that fucking wipeout”, Ghoul rambles as they check Kobra for a concussion, before moving on to his arm. “So I’m gonna need to see your arm. Can you take your jacket off?” Kobra attempts to sit up and slide the jacket sleeve over their arm, but the movement makes him cry out in pain, and he falls back on the sand, biting their knuckles to avoid making more noise.  
“Shit, okay. Uh, fuck. What should I do?” Ghoul flounders for a moment, and Kobra fumbles with his non-dominant hand in his pocket, pulling out his switchblade with a groan of pain.  
“Shit, Kobra, really?” Kobra nods, vaguely gesturing to his arm.  
“What?” Kobra grits their teeth, takes a breath,  
“Cut it. Now.” Kobra speaking verbally is rare enough that the sound of their voice startles Ghoul out of their hesitation to deface another ‘joy’s nametag. With steady hands, they cut away the leather above the break, and then slide the blade down the seam. Kobra’s undershirt is given no such treatment, and is cut away with as much speed as Ghoul dares risk. Beneath, Kobra’s skin is already painted in purpled and blues, the bone broken just above his elbow. Ghoul feels around the break with their fingertips, and Kobra flinches away from the touch. Once Ghoul has finished their brief examination, they pull Kobra’s arm back into place without warning. They scream, and kick Ghoul solidly in the chest, but Ghoul only laughs as they take the opportunity to snag some of the broken slats of wood lying around. They break the boards down further, and use the remains of Kobra’s shirt sleeve to splint their upper arm and bind it to his chest, before fashioning their bandanna into a sling. Ghoul helps Kobra to their feet, handing them the fabric of his jacket sleeve. Kobra leans on Ghoul as they make their way to Cherri Cola’s truck, where Cherri’s waiting in with Kobra’s bike in the back. The two of them help Kobra into the passenger seat, before Ghoul clambers into the back and Cherri drives the two of them back to the diner. 

“So you’re clear for a concussion, so far?” Cherri breaks the silence, glancing away from the road in anticipation of Kobra’s response. Automatically, his hands move to sign their answer, and they flinch at the pain of moving.  
“Ah shoot, we’re gonna have to figure out some way to get around that, hmm?” Kobra nods, but shifts to face out the window, signaling an end to their conversation. 

Evidently, news of Kobra’s mishap had reached the diner before they do, because Party Poison and Jet Star are sitting outside waiting for them. Poison marches up to the truck before it’s even stopped driving, Jet Star close behind with a can of water and handful of painkillers. Cherri rushes around the truck to drag Poison away mid-tirade, and Ghoul helps Kobra down from their seat. Jet Star extends the handful of pills to Kobra, who only looks at them with disgust as the three of them head inside the diner. 

Despite Cherri’s best efforts, Poison does give Kobra a thorough lecture on being careful and watching where he’s going and responsibility for their safety and a thousand other concepts Kobra tunes out as they attempt to eat a bowl of instant noodles with his non-dominant hand. After dinner, the Fabulous Four split off to work on their own projects, as is their routine, and Kobra finds themself alone, with nothing to do. Out of principle, he’s refused the BLI painkillers offered by Jet Star, as he always does, and at this point he’s regretting it even more. Pain and frustration are building up in Kobra’s head, hammering against the confines of their skull, and there’s nothing he can do to suppress the thoughts. Normally, he’d go for a ride, or work on their bike or power glove, worst case scenario, he’d seek out one of the others for a conversation, and now not a single one of those options is available to them. 

Frustrated, Kobra stumbles off to bed early, catching a few hours of sleep on the killjoys’ shared mattress. When he wakes up, he’s alone in the back room, and Jet Star is the only one left in the diner, weaving twine together to make a thin cord of rope.  
“Mornin’, K. How’re you feelin’?” Kobra waves their hand and slouches down across from Jet, wincing when the motion jars their arm.  
“So I wanted to say sorry for tryna push the pills on ya yesterday. I figured they’d help, guess I’m wrong”, Kobra doesn’t reply, just stares off into middle distance.  
“And maybe you could try writin’ stuff down? Since signing’s off the table right now.” A pad of paper and pen, likely stolen from Poison, are slid towards Kobra. They look at the pad with seeming disinterest, but grab the pen with two fingers and fiddle with it a second, before messily scribbling out,  
“The others?” Jet squints at the paper for a second (handwriting is none of the killjoys’ strong suits, and Kobra’s using his nondominant hand),  
“Yeah, they’re out on a run for the Doctor, probably be back tonight.” Kobra shrugs with his uninjured shoulder and wanders off with the pad and pen.

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s the second filled prompt on my Bad Things Happen Bingo card!! Check out my tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight to send in a request!


End file.
